The Fallen Hero
by zeKaien
Summary: 5927. "I will always love you… forever." That last word came out barely audibly. That one sentence ended the life inside Tsuna. And his world came crashing down on him.


Inside a dark and gloomy room, Tsuna sat on the leather-covered sofa, hand fell limp on his side. He looked tired and worn out; his dirty black coat covered in soot and blood hung loose on his shoulder. For a minute of an eternity, he just sat there, staring blankly at the ceiling, his read resting on the back of the black sofa. As he shifted his head on his right, he took notice of the old looking stereo and it took a while before it registered on his mind. Then like a ghost haunting the apartment, he slowly walked towards the object. He hesitated; hand hovered over it before he finally decided to give it a touch. He felt its texture, felt thin particles of dust that covered the stereo. Without giving a thought, he pressed the play button and it startled him that a sound would come out from the ancient object. By the sound of the guitar and a whisper from the singer, the ghostly Tsuna resumed his place on the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Let me be your hero"

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance?

Would you run and never look back?

Would you cry if you saw me crying?

Would you save my soul tonight?"

"_Gokudera-kun what song is this? It sounds nice, although I don't understand English- a-a-aah!" Gokudera suddenly pulled Tsuna onto him and they almost fell back by the impact of the collision._

"_G-G-Gokudera-kun, what-?"_

"_Let's dance Tenth while I translate each line in Nihongo for you." And he placed the other's hands on his shoulder and his own on Tsuna's waist and pulled him closer. awkward grin plastered across his face._

"_Hiiieee!"_

"_Hush. It started already."_

_And they swayed in an awkward manner, their hearts beating faster, and their cheeks flushed. Tsuna closed his eyes tight as he felt Gokudera's face lean closer and whisper the translated lyrics on his ears._

_Tsuna felt every word that escaped from Gokudera's lips. Somewhere in his heart he knew that the latter was actually the one asking the questions from the song._

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die for the one you love?

Hold me in your arms tonight."

_Tsuna felt himself slightly trembled when Gokudera touched his lips and slowly closed the distance to give him a chaste kiss. Then he continued to murmur words that he found hard to understand at the moment. His cheeks flushed even redder from before, and he felt so hot on his face he suddenly buried himself on the other's chest. Gokudera let out a small chuckle._

"I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away"

_Tsuna was reminded of the battles they had gone through. The wars they lost and the ones they won. The scars they gained, pains accumulated, tears they shed, the laughter, the sadness, everything the family shared together. And through it all his friends stayed by his side, especially the guy in front of him. He stood by him, and believed, and put so much faith in him. He was willing to take all the bullets that aim his heart. Just how deep the love silver haired had for him, he could not fathom. Just how much he was scared of losing him he could not imagine._

"_I love you Tenth."_

_Unable to hide his embarrassed face, he just nodded and pressed his body deeper into the other, as if there was still a space separating their chest when in truth, even the air could not sip through the closed barriers their bodies created. As if this was not enough, Gokudera tightened his hug for his boss._

"Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Would you lie, would run and hide?

Am I into deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care. You're here tonight."

_Gokudera, for some strange reasons, pulled himself away, grabbed Tsuna's shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. Translated lyrics continued to escape his mouth, the intensity of his gaze held Tsuna's, making the latter unable to look away. As he finished his sentence, Tsuna took his hands into his and said:_

"_Hayato, how would I be able to run away if my heart is with you? How would you expect me to live without my heart?" his big innocent chocolate-brown eyes full of determination to express himself, trying to ease the hesitations and fear the bright green eyes were showing._

"I can be your hero baby

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever

You can take my breath away"

_And in an instant he was pulled in a hug. So tight was the embrace that he felt a slight pain on his ribs, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling on his lips. Gokudera was filling him with desperate and intense kiss. It was as though he was trying to make sure that his boss was real, that he was the genuine Tsuna, the person he vowed to protect with his own pitiful life._

"_Ten- no. Tsuna, listen." Gokudera said after pulling himself away from Tsuna's lips. "If there would ever come a time that you'll die before me, I will follow you no matter what. But if it's otherwise, don't you even dare think of going after me."_

"_Why are you saying this?" answered by the startled Tsuna._

"_When I'm gone, you still have the family, and friends. I, on the other hand, only have you." Gokudera smiled timidly._

"_Eh? Whate are you saying? You have Bianchi, Yamamoto, older brother, everyone else, how can you-?"_

_Gokudera chuckled before answering._

"_But you are the sole reason that I live. I live to protect you and be by your side until the die I die."_

"_No way." said Tsuna confused. Everything the other said, he couldn't seem to understand. He did not want to imagine Gokudera gone. A world without Gokudera means an empty life, and he'd rather if he was not with him._

"_Promise me. Please." pleaded Gokudera. It was evident that he had no plans of backing down. He was determined to make his boss swear. Tsuna having realized his determination gave up._

"_Okay."_

"Oh I just want to hold you

I just want to hold you

Oh yeah"

"_Let the world come crashing down on me, just don't leave my side." Tsuna murmured after a while. He was not sure if the other heard him. They just stood there and continued to sway to the music, entwined in each other's arms, and dragging that moment to forever._

"Am I into deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care. You're here tonight."

"_DIIIEE! VONGOLA!" was the cry heard all over the main base of the Vongola._

"I can be your hero baby"

"_Protect the Nono and the Decimo's lives!" There was a shower of bullets everywhere. Hibari was fighting a hoard of enemies at the end of the third floor's corridor. Evident on his face that he was having a difficulty as a shot after shot rained down on him_

"I can kiss away the pain"

_Yamamoto and __Squalo__ were fighting side by side with swords. Squalo's smile was slowly turning into a snarl by the minute._

"_VOOIII!" growled Squalo. "You dare attack us like this? I'll make sure you pay the price of your idiocy! Hiyah!" and he swished his sword violently injuring three enemies at once._

_Yamamoto on the other hand was trying his best not to shed blood, using his blunt side of his swords to knock them out._

"I will stand by you forever"

_Gokudera and Tsuna were fighting against hundreds of men on the field. Dynamites on his left hand, a gun on his right, Gokudera fought hard to kill the men who were desperate to take Tsuna's life. Tsuna who had his back facing the other's, fought with all his might afraid of what would happen if he hesitated to take down the enemies in front of him. As he punched the lights out of the bald man who attacked him straight forward, he did not realize he let his guard down. Another blonde man clad in suit charged forward, holding a dagger in his hand. It was too late for him. He could not do anything to avoid the attack. A flash of white blinded his sight as he heard the attacker scream._

"_DIIIEEE! DECIIMOOOO!"_

_THUD. He fell on his back as the man fell back on him. He was afraid to open his eyes. He was scraed of what he would see if he dared to. But he was forced to open his eyes wide when he heard another scream._

"_AAARGH!"_

"_Shut the fuck up." a new but familiar voice said in a menacing manner._

"_Bluuarrgh-aargh"_

_Three pointed objects pierced horizontally through the attacker's body, the other point surely got his heart. A man with midnight blue hair and herechromatic eyes pulled his trident mercilessly out at the victim's body._

"You can take my breath away"

_ "H-hayato?" Tsuna gaped, his mouth in horror as he saw Gokudera in his arms who was lying on top of him a while ago bleeding on his left chest._

_ "T-tsuna… Y-you're okay…" Gokudera was panting and blood gushed of his mouth._

_ "Hayato save your breathe! I'll call a medic!" he was panicking now. "MEEEDDIIIC!"_

_ "Hush…" he cupped his boss's face, "Tsuna," Tsuna leaned closer; his tears stubbornly fell down on the other's cheeks. His two hands cupped Gokudera's pale face._

_ "I'm here. I'm here" he tried to smile despite of his awful trembling._

_ "Be the greatest b-" he coughed his own out and struggled to continue what he was trying to say "boss the Vongola has ever seen and…" Gokudera was barely hanging. His life seemed to be drained by every word he uttered._

_ "L-look a-at me T-tsuna…"_

_ "Hayato-kun please save your breath. Please…" Tsuna's voice was so small and and high-pitched as he was trying to push back the tears gushing out of his eyes like waterfalls._

_ Gokudera pulled Tsuna's face closer to him. His green eyes looked glassy and hazy. "I will always love you… forever." That last word came out barely audibly. That one sentence ended the life inside Tsuna, as his hero fell down into nothingness. He knew at that moment he lost him forever, screaming his name wouldn't bring his soul back. He knew it. So he just sat there, staring at the still warm Gokudera in his arms. His guardians gathered around him without him noticing, or caring. Nothing mattered to him anymore._

_Yamamoto tried to pull him away as the Medical Team of the Vongola arrived, checking the lifeless body of the seventeen year old, silver-haired's vital signs, but he wouldn't just budge. His Rain Guardian knew it was a futile attempt to comfort him, as Tsuna's soul seemed to have left its container and went with Gokudera's. He was a merely empty shell, tears still refused to stop falling. Hibari's voice reported that allied families came to help and the situation was now under control, but his voice sounded like it was from a dream. So far away. Tsuna also heard his name called in a deep voice by Mukuro, but his also sounded distant to Tsuna… He stood up on his own, Yamamoto trying to help him by pulling him up too, and walk silently, away from the scene he just left to. He toddled away from the mansion, away from everyone. Hibari made a move to follow him, but Yamamoto and Reborn stopped him, he looked at them in disgust and strode along the opposite direction without saying another word._

_The rest of the guardians stood rotted on their spot, watching as their Sky slowly shattered into pieces in every step he took, and knowing that that was the only thing they could do, to watch him._

The song had long ended, but Tsuna did not seem to notice. He was surrounded by a deafening silence. He was now lying on the cold sofa, his eyes glued on the ceiling, his thought nowhere to be found. Then without a warning, tears fell down on his cheeks again, making a trail from his eyes to his hair, but he could care less. He might not have even noticed it. He closed his eyes, and started sniffing and biting his lower lip, and when he felt he could not take it anymore, he gathered oxygen to fill his lungs and let it all out by screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" it was a long and piercing scream, then again followed by a horrible silence. But the stillness and quiet was more painful to watch than the screaming. It was the kind that could pierce anyone's heart, watching a broken man holding it all in and staying hushed. The man at hidden behind the door ajar stood still for a moment, pain etched across his face as he remembered the scene he had just witnessed, the he adjusted his sword careful not to make a noise when he heard someone whispered beside him, "He's broken. What a great way to destroy a Mafia boss of the most influential family in the world." He tapped his fedora to further hide his eyes, as the ocher eyes tried to peer on his face.

Yamamoto nodded "Let's just leave him alone today little guy." And Reborn jumped quietly on the teen's shoulder and both left the premises as quietly as they could. Leaving the young Mafioso to wallow on his sorrow and lament on losing his lover, guardian, and hero.


End file.
